Tales of Onmyouji Gaiden - Blessed with Curse
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: Banyak mahluk tak abadi gentar menghadapi kematiannya. Lihat! Betapa irinya mereka terhadap keabadian itu! Betapa inginnya mereka hidup abadi agar tak perlu lagi menanggung hukuman dosa di akhirat sana. Sebaliknya, bagi yang telah mencapainya, baik itu adalah keinginan dari hati terkecil atau ketidaksengajaan belaka, sungguh menyesalinya. Keabadian... adalah berkah yang menyakitkan


**Author's note: And nope, there's no SiegxOC here lol! Can't do that to this jiji~**

 **Disclaimer: GC is KOG's, SB is CAPCOM's. Cao Yin is mine.**

* * *

 **A Tales of Onmyouji Gaiden**

 **[Blessed with Curse]**

 **"Banyak mahluk tak abadi gentar menghadapi kematiannya. Lihat! Betapa irinya mereka terhadap keabadian itu! Betapa inginnya mereka hidup abadi agar tak perlu lagi menanggung hukuman dosa di akhirat sana. Sebaliknya, bagi yang telah mencapainya, baik itu adalah keinginan dari hati terkecil atau ketidaksengajaan belaka, sungguh menyesalinya.**

 **Keabadian... adalah berkah yang menyakitkan..."**

* * *

Ercnard Sieghart, sang Pahlawan Legendaris dari Kanavan serta Highlander terakhir, telah menginjak usianya yang ke-601. Usia boleh bertambah, namun fisiknya tak mungkin menua.

Ia telah menjadi mahluk abadi, ksatria dari para Dewa-Dewi Aernas, Highlander. Tak perlu dikhawatirkannya lagi akan menjadi tua, sakit dan kemudian, mati. Tak perlu dikhawatirkannya lagi soal hukum karma karena hal itu tak berlaku padanya semenjak hari itu. Banyak orang yang iri padanya. Ia bisa tetap awet muda dan terus hidup sebagai dirinya yang kini, dirinya yang harum namanya hingga seluruh pelosok Aernas.

Hanya satu hal yang harus dikhawatirkannya. Yaitu kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintai serta disayangi sementara ia tetap terus hidup.

Sendirian.

Sieghart merebah di atas salah satu bangku taman Onmyouroku, memandangi langit malam yang cerah. Pantulan kemerlap-kemerlip bintang putih serta lengan galaksi yang menawan membuat seakan mereka adalah bagian dirinya, berada dalam sepasang matanya yang telah terbuka selama enam abad lamanya. Sepasang matanya telah menyaksikan berbagai peperangan, melihat kawan dan lawan yang berguguran. Telah pula disaksikannya pemakanan istrinya, Julia Sieghart. Tak lupa pula bahwa dengan sepasang mata itu, ia merekam insiden na'as yang telah merubah pandangannya soal keabadian. Awalnya, ia menyukai keabadian ini, apalagi ketika mengetahui tua tak bisa menyentuh fisiknya. Namun, untuk apa berkah ini jika mengharuskan si pemilik menderita seorang diri untuk... waktu yang begitu panjang? Satu milenium? Atau mungkin dua? Atau tiga? Siapa yang ingin hidup seorang diri untuk selamanya?

Sikon memaksanya untuk terus maju meski menyakitkan. Tidak hanya satu dan dua kali kematian orang-orang di sekitarnya membuatnya gila. Tidak hanya satu dan dua kali Sieghart berusaha mengakali segala cara; bahkan hingga menggunakan kekuatan kegelapannya sendiri untuk menghancurkan Soul Orb-nya, sebuah bola kristal sumber keabadiannya. Apapun cara yang telah ditempuh, ia tak bisa menghancurkan Soul Orb itu. Terbuat dari apa bola itu, tiada ada yang tahu pasti.

Kehidupan yang tengah dijalaninya dapat diibaratkan dengan kereta kuda yang dikemudikan oleh supir yang sangat keras kepala, tidak akan pernah mau berhenti meskipun Sieghart memaksanya.

Satu-satunya cara yang tersisa adalah untuk pasrah pada takdirnya sebagai Highlander, menerima bahwa terkecuali dirinya, para manusia suatu saat akan menemui ajal masing-masing, meninggalkannya. Ia harus bisa terus maju, setidaknya, demi terus melindungi Aernas dari kekacauan setiap saat.

Ah, ya, Aernas telah menemukan perdamaiannya. Jadi, untuk apa lagi keabadiannya di sana?

Sieghart bangkit ke posisi duduk, menengadah, fokusnya teralihkan pada seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang yang tengah menikmati secangkir teh hangat dalam ruang kamar di lantai tiga.

Gadis itu juga sama sepertinya, hidup abadi. Dan Sieghart tahu akan hal itu karena ia seorang Phoenix, burung legenda yang takkan bisa mati oleh usia. Ia teringat akan rekannya Rin, si Phoenix yang adalah reinkarnasi Dewi Agnesia. Rin tidak abadi, tetapi akan terus bereinkarnasi.

Sudah beberapa hari terhitung Sieghart mengamatinya. Pembawaannya begitu tenang, bahkan dalam situasi genting sekalipun. Satu pertanyaan yang selalu menghantui si Highlander: apakah gadis itu tidak terusik oleh berkah keabadiannya? Ia berdiri, dan dalam satu lompatan ia mencapai jendela yang terbuka lebar. Seakan tidak terlalu mengubris kedatangannya, Cao Yin tetap fokus menatap permukaan bening teh hijau.

"Apa yang menarik dari memerhatikan secangkir teh hijau, hmm?" tanya Sieghart sembari duduk, menyandarkan punggung pada sisi ranjang.

Cao Yin menoleh, seulas senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya. "Aku adalah penggemar teh, dan adalah sebuah hobiku mengamati teh-teh yang kuminum. Mengamati warna tehnya, mencicip rasanya, menghirup keharuman khas tiap daun teh; baik berkualitas tinggi maupun tidak. Setidaknya, hobi ini meski tiada guna, dapat membantuku melewati waktu-waktu senggang."

Ya, Negeri Tirai Bambu memang terkenal akan produksi tehnya yang berlimpah nan beragam. Tidak heran banyak dari rakyatnya yang begitu kritis terhadap teh yang mereka konsumsi.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau beritahu aku apa kualitas teh itu?"

Cao Yin menunduk. "Teh ini kualitasnya biasa saja. Tidak ada yang terlalu menonjol. Tetapi, dengan teknik penyajian yang tepat, bisa ditingkatkan kualitasnya. Sayang, aku tidak memiliki alat-alat yang tepat selain teko listrik di sana."

Sieghart terkekeh. "Ada rekomendasi teh yang bagus?"

"Hmm... aku tidak tahu seperti apa rasa yang kau sukai tetapi, aku sangat merekomendasikan teh hitam semenjak khasiatnya telah terbukti untuk orang yang telah berumur, khususnya yang menderita masalah jantung."

"Hei, hei... Aku memang sudah 601 tahun tetapi, jantungku masih baik-baik saja."

"Tetap, tak ada salahnya mencegah, bukan?" ia terkekeh. "Memang, Sieghart- _xiong_ , kita adalah mahluk abadi; tak akan mati oleh usia; tak perlu khawatir dikejar waktu. Tetapi, kesehatan itu hal yang dinamis, dapat berubah setiap saat."

Sieghart manggut mendengarnya. Ia menikmati setiap penjelasan Cao Yin mengenai berbagai jenis teh dan keunggulan masing-masing, baik di khasiat maupun kualitasnya. Ia terkagum-kagum bahwa negeri tempat si Phoenix berasal memiliki beragam daun teh. Ada yang namanya Oolong, ada yang namanya Longjing, dan masih banyak lagi.

Kapan ia terakhir kali bercengkrama dengan seorang yang sama seperti dirinya -seorang manusia abadi?

Seutas benang merah mendadak muncul, ujung satunya terikat pada jari manis Cao Yin. Ia merentangkan tangannya, dan keduanya menoleh secara bersamaan kemana ujung benang yang satunya menuju. Keluar jendela yang terbuka lebar, menelusuri hingga entah kemana. Sieghart mengalihkan pandangannya, mendapati seulas senyum penuh harapan muncul di wajahnya yang berseri.

 _Ah..._ Senyuman juga ikut mengembang di wajah si Highlander. "Jodohmu?" candanya.

Cao Yin menoleh, sesaat kemudian senyuman itu layu menjadi senyum bermakna keterbalikan. Sieghart yang sadar panik seketika itu juga, meski wajahnya tetap tenang. Apa ia telah salah mengangkat topik? Sepertinya jawabannya adalah 'ya'.

Phoenix itu bangkit dari duduk, memijakkan kaki kanan pada bingkai jendela, mengambil ancang-ancang. "Kau ingin melihatnya sendiri?"

Rasa bersalah masih menghantuinya, Sieghart berharap ia dapat meredakan tensi dengan mendampinginya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk ikut melompat turun, menelusuri kota Tokyo bersamanya. Jam tujuh malam dan Tokyo masih sibuk karena orang-orang baru saja pulang dari pekerjaan masing-masing dan tengah mencari hiburan setelah seharian penat dalam pekerjaan. Keduanya membaur dalam kerumunan orang-orang, tiada yang tahu bahwa mereka adalah manusia abadi karena penampilan mereka yang seperti orang-orang biasa pada umumnya. Setelan baju kasual tanpa aksesoris yang mencolok.

Sampailah mereka di depan sebuah restoran Italia. Benang merah itu masuk dari sela pintu, berarti, orang yang tengah dicari oleh mereka berada di dalam. Cao Yin berdiri di hadapan kaca raksasa restoran, melihat ke dalam, seakan tengah mengamati menu yang terpajang di belakang counter. Sieghart berjalan ke sisinya, ikut melihat ke arah yang sama. Seorang pria tinggi berusia sekitar 25 tahun duduk di salah satu meja. Di sampingnya, duduk seorang perempuan yang beberapa tahun lebih muda, sementara di seberangnya, duduk sepasang sejoli. Benang itu terikat pada jari manis si pria tinggi, dan pria itu sama sekali tidak terusik, sebab, benang merah itu hanya nyata bagi para mahluk-mahluk selain manusia, baik dari tingkat yang lebih tinggi maupun yang lebih rendah.

Ia melirik Cao Yin dari sudut mata. Gadis di sampingnya ini tampak lega... sekaligus sedih. Sieghart bisa mengerti mengapa, ia pernah mengalaminya. Orang yang kau cintai terus maju tanpamu, dan entah karena keinginan sendiri ataupun desakan kehidupan, ia harus memberikan hatinya pada orang lain. Sieghart mendapati bahwa pria itu; belahan jiwa dari rekan barunya ini, belum mengenakan cincin di jari manisnya. Itu berarti Cao Yin masih sanggup mendapatkannya, dan Sieghart tidak ingin Cao Yin mengalami hal yang sama.

Sieghart menepuk punggung si Phoenix. "Temui dia."

Cao Yin menggeleng pelan. Ia berbalik, berjalan beberapa langkah. "Ia sudah bahagia. Aku tidak ingin merusaknya."

Logika itu sama seperti miliknya ketika ia telah melihat Julia Sieghart bahagia bersama kakaknya sendiri, Luke Sieghart. Ia bisa saja merebutnya tetapi, semuanya sudah terlambat. Sementara untuk kasus Cao Yin, ini bahkan belum lima puluh persen terlambat. Ia masih bisa mendapatkannya kembali.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan angkat kaki dari tempat ini."

Suasana akan hening total seandainya tidak ada suara klakson serta perbincangan orang-orang sekitar. Cao Yin berlari, tidak menoleh kembali. Sieghart menggertakkan gigi, berlari menyusulnya. Ia sadar betul ia telah menyakiti gadis itu, tetapi, semuanya demi kebahagiaan di antara dua sejoli yang terpisahkan oleh alam kehidupan. Ia terus mengejar sosoknya, menerobos kerumunan orang-orang tanpa sekalipun diam sedetik untuk meminta maaf. Prioritasnya hanya untuk mengejar Cao Yin dan membangunkannya.

Pengejarannya berhenti ketika ia tiba di sebuah taman. Sieghart berjalan, menemukan keberadaan si Phoenix yang tengah duduk di pinggir sebuah kolam air mancur. Ia enggan untuk mendekatinya, takut suasana akan bertambah keruh. Tetapi, instingnya mengatakan bahwa gadis itu tengah membutuhkan sebuah dukungan kecil sehingga Sieghart memutuskan untuk duduk di sampingnya, dan tetap menjaga sedikit saja jarak.

"...Maaf... aku... telah menyakitimu..." Kata 'maaf' begitu sulit dikeluarkan olehnya. Sieghart adalah orang yang arogan dan orang arogan tidak mudah mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Tidak apa-apa? Sieghart yakin kalimat itu tidak sejalan dengan suasana hati Cao Yin. "...Jujur saja... Aku... hanya ingin hal yang sama tidak terjadi padamu."

Cao Yin menoleh.

"Satu tahun setelah aku menjadi Highlander, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Kanavan untuk menemui Julia, memberikannya sebuah kejutan besar dengan kembali dalam kondisi utuh," Sieghart mendengus, tersenyum. "Aku ingin Julia menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahui bahwa aku masih hidup. Tetapi, kau tahu apa yang kudapati?" Sieghart menunduk, mengamati sepasang tangannya yang saling menggenggam erat satu sama lain. "Ia telah... menikah kembali... dan orang yang dinikahinya tidak lain adalah... kakakku sendiri."

Cao Yin membelalak, terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ya, pemikiranku sama seperti dirimu tadi. Mereka bahagia, ya sudah, tinggalkanlah mereka," lanjutnya. "Aku sempat menyesalinya, tetapi, perlahan aku bisa terus maju, dan merelakan Julia."

"...Cobaan yang begitu berat, bukan?"

Sieghart mengangguk. "Tetapi, jangan kau berpikiran sama sepertiku, bocah. Ia belum menikah, dan kau masih bisa memilikinya."

"Aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku."

Sieghart termenung. "...Kau... yakin? Betul-betul yakin?"

"Mungkin, aku akan menyesal di kemudian," ia terkekeh. "Tetapi, sudahlah. Jika kau bisa terus maju, mengapa aku tidak?"

Sieghart menghela napas, lega. Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, mengamati anak-anak yang tengah bermain bola tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Hei, Nak," Cao Yin menoleh, menanggapi Sieghart. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Hmm? Kenapa tidak? Apakah ini masalah teh?"

"Hahaha... bukan, bukan," Sieghart menggeleng. "Aku... hanya ingin mengetahui sudut pandangmu saja."

"Hmm? Kalau begitu, bertanyalah. Asal bukan hal-hal yang melewati batas. Kau tahu tipe seperti apa aku ini."

"Baik, baik," Sieghart membenahi posisi duduk. "Jadi... apa artinya 'keabadian' bagimu?"

Cao Yin mendadak membisu. Sepasang matanya membelalak lebar, kemudian memejam. Ia menunduk, mengistirahatkan sepasang tangannya pada permukaan halus rok a-line biru-nya.

"Keabadian... adalah berkah yang menyakitkan bagiku..."

Sieghart mengangkat alis, tertarik untuk mendengar lebih.

"...Tidakkah adalah suatu hal yang menyakitkan melihat orang yang kau kasihi dan cintai meninggalkanmu sendirian di dunia ini, sementara kau terus hidup? Dan kau hidup untuk kembali mencarinya, tetapi menjaga jarak darinya karena kau... telah berbeda..."

Seutas benang itu kembali menampakan diri. Cao Yin merentangkan tangannya ke udara, membiarkan benang yang terikat melambai-lambai pelan mengikuti irama gelombang angin malam. "Selama ribuan tahun, kuterus ikuti benang ini, menemukan-'nya', dan mendapati-'nya' hidup dalam kondisi bahagia... Beristri, berkeluarga... betapa bahagianya ia. Di satu sisi, aku turut bahagia. Namun, pada sisi lain, kebahagiaannya adalah pukulan terberat untukku."

Sieghart diam kala Cao Yin melanjutkan, "Aku adalah seorang _daemon_ yang abadi, ya. Tetap, pada dasarnya, aku hanyalah seorang manusia, memiliki keegoisan itu dalam diriku."

"Aku hanya ingin ia bahagia karenaku..." ia merangkul sepasang kakinya yang terlipat. "Pria itu... Wen Ciqian... telah rela membuang mentah-mentah berbagai gelar dan pujian yang telah diterimanya dengan usaha keras, meninggalkan segel Jendral dan rumahnya, bahkan mengotori namanya untuk selamanya dalam catatan sejarah demi menyelamatkanku meski pada akhirnya, berujung pada kesia-siaan."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melepaskan benang ini padahal ia sudah bahagia bersama orang lain-"

Genggaman tangan kanannya kian erat. Isak tangis mulai terdengar, memperkeruh suasana...

"Ketika ia sudah mencintaiku sedemikian dalamnya hingga rela mengorbankan segalanya demiku di kehidupan lampau?"

Cao Yin memejam erat, membiarkan air mata jatuh membasahi apapun yang menjadi tempat pendaratannya.

"Aku... ingin kembali bersamanya... Ia satu-satunya... suaka-ku..."

Tangisan pecah seiring ia berseru, "Wen... Yang...!"

Hanya sebuah rangkulan saja yang dapat diberikan oleh Highlander itu sebagai hiburan. Dan sepatah kalimat penenang... Sementara si Phoenix menangis sejadi-jadinya, menguras habis seluruh kesedihannya dalam rangkulan pria abadi itu. Sepasang mata Sieghart memandang sayu gadis dalam rangkulannya, sesekali mengusap kepalanya.

Ya, pemikirannya sejalan dengan Cao Yin.

Keabadian... adalah berkah yang menyakitkan...

 **The End...**

* * *

 **Author's note: Akhirnya cerita ini berhasil diselesaikan kwkwkwk! Sieg-nya belum muncul, gaiden udah dibikin duluan. Ya udaaahh~**

 **Jadi, ceritanya kenapa Sieg bisa muncul sebenernya udah muncul dari lama. Saya dari main official GC Indonesia hingga kini tetap paling demen Sieg, dan Sieg itu adalah kakek (ya, dia 600 tahun for real). Jadi, dia jiji dan dua jiji favorit saya harus ada di satu fict hahaha~ not gomen~**

 **Berarti, Sieg jadi teamnya Ashikaga? Semi gitu kalau menurut saya. Sieg ikut Ashikaga karena dia lost di dunia baru ini dan dia juga mau ikut bertarung jadinya ya... gitu hahaha~ Well khusus untuk gaiden ini adalah crossover antara Grand Chase dengan Senbasara wkwkwkw Soal kenapa Senbasara? Well, karena Cao Yin yang ini sudah menjadi bagian dari Tales of Onmyouji, dan Tales of Onmyouji adalah fict Senbasara so yeah...**

 **TBH kalau digambar graph begitu, emang, hubungan antara Sieghart dengan Cao Yin itu yang paling tinggi dibanding dia sama yang lainnya. Kedua itu bisa dibilang Ashikaga-jiji, ketiga itu si Ishu (berhubung juga sesama immortal cuma bedanya Sieg itu Knight dari para Dewa-Dewi sementara Ishu itu Dewi -jangan lupa mereka dari dimensi yang berbeda pula).**

 **Well, selengkapnya bisa nanti di main story season 2 where Sieg makes his debut lol! Tapi, berhubung jadwal saya yang mulai padat ya... ga tau kapan baru bisa publish season 2. Moga tahun depan lah selambat-lambatnya kwkwkwk**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
